londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Wednesday 3nd April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts), also drake Aythya ''hybrid Tunnel Res, 15 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, Chiffchaff singing Conservation Area (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 3 Common Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Stock Dove, 1 Grey heron over, 11 Black Headed Gull (Neil Batten). *Hackney, E8: Pub on the Park '''waxwings', 20 this morning eating the fruit on a tall non-'fruit' tree in the boules court - anyone able to ID the tree? Birds also retreating to Mare St side of railway tracks, to disused yard and side alley behind warehouse (Matthew Cunningham). *Hayes, Middx: 48 Waxwings junction of Roseville Rd and Coronation Rd, very flighty (W.Marks per C.Smart) *Hillfield Park Res: male Red-breasted Merganser (HertsBirding). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Shelduck south-west 10:40 (apparently 4 present briefly last Wednesday), pair of Mandarin Duck, c.650 Black-headed Gull (a high count for this time of year), c.40 Fieldfare, c.40 sub-singing Redwing, 2 male Northern Wheatear on renovated Parade Ground paddock (east of earth mounds & close to main public path & between bandstand and earth mounds), 2 singing Goldcrest, c.30 Chaffinch over, Linnet over (D. McKenzie, P. Turner). *Kingston Cemetery: 21 Teal & 2 Coot on the Hogsmill (M Bournat) *Nunhead, SE15: 1 Meadow Pipit (uncommon here) flushed nr allotments on Borland Rd 0830. Also apparent passage of Chaffinch in area, c40 birds east in small flocks between 0800-0830 (P Beckenham/L Allcorn) *Paddington Green: Collared Dove & 2 Ring-necked Parakeet over (D. McKenzie). *Richmond Park: 1 male Wheatear by riding ring, Holly Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw) Also, 4 Siskin at Pen Ponds, 4 Skylark on model aircraft field, 3 Redwing over at Ham Cross, 8 Mandarin in Isabella Plantation, and 1 Snipe in Dan's Valley. (M Bournat) *Sewardstone: Curlew calling and heading north up the Lee Valley at 08:50 (Martin Shepherd) *South Norwood Lake: c10 Fieldfare, c12 Redwing, 1f Kestrel, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck still late morning on south basin (Birdguides) *Walthamstow, E17: 20 Waxwings in garden of King Edward Rd briefly at 07:25 (spooked by E17 moggies). 4 back at 08:15 in same small tree by eucalyptus as yesterday. Still present now (08:37). Lol, sorry you missed them yesterday, neighbour started strimming her lawn and they buggered off about 18:15 ''(Caroline Nash). Just counted 36 in birch tree on Farnborough Ave. They are much flightier today but numbers have swelled (08:50). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: ''The first annual Walthamstow Patchwatch Day is to be held on Saturday 27th April. *Wanstead: Great White Egret flew west over Wanstead Flats towards Leyton (Birdguides) 'Tuesday 2nd April 2013' *Aldgate: Woodcock circled around the Travelodge and headed towards Petticoat Lane at 10:30. (Charlie Farrell) *Alexandra Park: Teal still Conservation Pond, also 15 Shoveler & 2 Greylag Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: remains of wader found on front lawn of Tate Modern 1pm, presumed to be a Woodcock predated by local Peregrines (P Beckenham, T Wileman, R Woolley) *Blackheath: 1 Chiffchaff at Whitfield's Mount, 4 Tufted Ducks and 2 Mute Swans at Princess of Wales pond (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, nestbuilding Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam) *Charing Cross Hospital: 1 to 3 intruding Peregrine Falcon (or same 2 or 3 times between 11 and 1.30) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Cranford CP (J3 M4): c30 Waxwings in tops of trees at back of old stable block from 1350-1415. Flew over M4 towards Hayes. I was told by local dog walker they've been seen here since Friday and are roosting on the aerials in Roseville Road, Hayes. Despite walking up and down Roseville Road I could not re-locate them (W.Marks) *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland/ Stanham Farm: TRW - 1 Water Rail (heard), 1 male Teal, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch. Farm - 3m, 2f teal. (Chris Rose). *Enfield: Stone Curlew flew from arable field at Park Farm then later seen over a stubble field at adjacent Plumridge Farm before flying off low to southwest (Birdguides) *Ewell Village: 1 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, 24 Black Headed Gull still present (they have usually left by mid-March) Neil Batten) *Golders Green: Cockatiel, white with pale green flight feathers and crest, Golders Gardens {James Levy). *Greenford (North): m Blackcap back on feeders in garden today. (David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: Siskins heard several times, Redwings still around showing well, 1 Meadow Pipit east, pr Green Woodpeckers yaffling, Long-tailed Tit nest being completed (Joe Beale) *Hackney E8: 12 Waxwings eating bugs (not berries) from buds in a tree beside the Pub on the Park, London Fields, at 9.15am. Also 6 Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrush, Goldfinch, Greenfinch. 4 Waxwings still in same tree at 7pm. Everything else had sodded off, though. (Matthew Cunningham) *Horsenden Hill Greenford UB6: Little Owl, 3 Snipe, pr Shoveler (all on Paradise Fields), briefly singing Chiffchaff. ( Martin Smith) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 21 Shoveler, vocal Curlew north over Kensington Palace 09:14, 52 Common Gull, 6 Meadow Pipit over, 23 Fieldfare, at least 35 Redwing, Nuthatch, 4-5 singing Treecreeper, 2 Jackdaw in trees by Round Pond, c30 Goldfinch (D. McKenzie). *Kew Gardens: 10 Waxwings over at 3pm flying east. 5 Siskin (Oscar Dewhurst). *Kingston (Hogsmill River between Penrhyn Rd and the waste treatment facility): 5 Waxwing by Villiers Rd at 0730 before flying E, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Teal, 9 Redwing N, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Siskin over (Andrew Skotnicki). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon p.m., several Siskin heard passing over 06:40 (D. McKenzie). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, pr of Reed Buntings, Goldcrest, half a dozen Goldfinches, 3 Mistle Thrushes, Song Thrush, Pheasant (Alan Hobson) *Richmond Park: Male''' Ring Ouzel south of Ham Cross in the 4 oaks 2 pm (Chris Turner); 2 Little Owl, 4 Siskin (Pen Ponds) (Simon Osborn) *Streatham Common: 1pm, 5 '''Waxwings in tall trees eating buds opposite Hopton road on Streatham North (WilboJohnson). *Staines Moor: 2 Water Pipit along the Colne, Red Kite, 3 Chiffchaff.(Jim Sweetland) *Staines Reservoir: 1 f. Long-tailed Duck 10.45, 1 Black Necked Grebe, both S.Basin (Simon Osborn). 1 f Long-tailed Duck still on south basin 6.15pm-7.15pm (Neil Randon). *Tooting Bec Common (north end), SW12: c 20-30 Redwing (usual spot on damp ground by railway, just SE of footpath-exit to Fontenoy Rd), 1 Nuthatch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldfinch, Greenfinch (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 1 adult male Goosander, Lower Lake, 12:00 hrs (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow E17: 20 Waxwings back again, feeding on berries in back garden on Farnborough Ave and perching on aerials at 07:30. Still around at 09:00 and berries still available (Caroline Nash). Hi Caroline, whereabouts along the road are they, and can I see them from the street? Thanks, Lol Bodini ;o) Hi Lol, they've been perching on a silver birch tree and aerial near 35 Farnborough Ave, reckon you might see them from there! CN. They are still here :-) not easy to see from street, but if you stand on Queen Elizabeth Rd and look at back yards between Farnborough Ave and King Edward Rd, they are sitting in a small tree next to my neighbour's enormous eucalyptus tree. Good luck! CN. t''hank you Caroline, I got to see them at 18:00-entirely down to your kind response (Frank Nugent). Unfortunately not there'' on a half hour visit at 18.30. Pls could u post on here with a time if they show up again tomorrow...they're generally v elusive in E17! Thanks (Lol B). *Wanstead Flats: Little Ringed Plover till 07:30 when it flew north (Dan Hennessy) back at 09:48 flyng around towards Jub, no further sign thereafter (Nick Croft), Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, singing Chiffchaff (Tony Brown) *Worcester Park: 1 Green Sandpiper and 2 Grey Wagtail, Beverley Brook, Green Lane 09.00 (Simon Osborn) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Siskin, 4 Jackdaw, 5+ Redwing, 3+ Fieldfare, c5 Meadow Pipit (1 displaying) (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 1st April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Wheatear male Filter Beds, 16 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, 3 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, Meadow Pipit south (Bob Watts). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 2 singing Chiffchaff, 6 Shelduck, 111 Teal (Charlie Farrell) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Dunlin in East Marsh but flew N at 10.30, also singing Chiffchaff & pair of Shelduck (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Great Sotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Clapton E5: House Martin over house at 19.20hrs (David Collins) *Crossness: drake Garganey in paddocks till 11:30am then flushed by horses and flew NW, Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plovers, 13 Black-tailed Godwits, Curlew, 16 Oystercatchers (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 4 Black-tailed Godwit on the slack from 4:13pm - 6:04pm at least, 2 LRP, 12 Wigeon, 2 Shelduck, 4 Jackdaw, 4+ Chiffchaff & 2 Goldcrest showing at very close range in sun trap, Cetti's Warbler calling, 1 dead breeding plumaged Great Crested Grebe. ( VH-F, Dawn Read ,Gary,S.Drake & Alan Bell ). *Ealing (Walpole Park): from BBS survey 10 Redwing (2 singing), 9 Fieldfare, pr Mistle Thrush, territorial Nuthatch, singing Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *East Barnet: Siskin and Blackcap (m) on garden feeders today. ( Pete lowman) *East India Dock Basin NR: Kestrel, 7 Shelduck (Charlie Farrell) *Enfield Ridgeway: 15-20 waxwings in trees by Robin_Hood pub 9.40 and 12.10 (Brian Dawton) *Fairlop Waters: Male Wheatear on golf course,1 Curlew over flying north,46 Shoveler,6 Teal,5 Pochard,4 Great Crested Grebe,4 Gadwall,2 Common Snipe,singing Blackcap,3 Redwing,1 Little Owl ,1 Grey Heron (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap in garden (Neil Anderson) *Hackney E8: 27 Waxwing in tall tree at Eleanor Road end of London Fields near childrens playground at 7pm then flew towards Wilton Way (Paul Morris) *Hackney Marshes: Little Owl seen and calling opposite Spitafields market adjacent to R. Lea (Paul Whiteman) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 4 Greylag Goose x Canada Goose hybrids, Barnacle Goose (uo), male Mandarin Duck, 24 Shoveler, male Red-crested Pochard, 1-2 Sparrowhawk, 17 Grey Heron being hand-fed with cheese, 37 Herring Gull, 3 vocal Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 6 Pied Wagtail, c.30 Blackbird, c.40 Redwing (lots of subsong), calling Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 6-7 Coal Tit, 2 singing Treecreeper, Jackdaw in trees by Hudson Memorial (D. McKenzie). *KGV Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Dunlin, Redshank, White Wagtail, m. Wheatear (all late afternoon) (Martin Shepherd) Also pr summer plumage Black-necked Grebe, 8 Goosander (3 ad male, 5 female), 70 Wigeon, 25+ Goldeneye, 20 Shoveler (David Bradnum): Long- Tailed Duck ( N. Basin) (Tony Clancy): 11:00hrs north end of the S basin 1 (f)' Scaup '(Neville Smith & John ?) *Kingston (Canbury Gardens): 2 Mandarin Duck, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Siskin (Spencer Neal) *London Wetland Centre (WWT, Barnes): 3 Black-tailed Godwits - stayed almost 2 hrs and flew off down river, Redshank, Mandarin (Angus Innes) Yellow Wagtail and Meadow Pipit (per AI); *Northolt and Greenford CP: 13 Snipe (scrape), 6 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon on Metropole Hotel a.m. (D. McKenzie). * Rainham Marshes: Green sandpiper flew up from pool by dump as I walked along path alongside Coldharbour Lane, Single female Black Redstart on Ferry Lane in detritus on the river bank (Andrew McCafferty) Male and Female Black Redstart showing well - 11am at end of Ferry Lane below river wall. Near Adult Med Gull flew over Stone Barges at 16.35. (Davey Leach) *Richmond TW10 (Ham House): Egyptian Goose newly-hatched gosling with parents; (Ham- Grey Court School Playing Field): 20 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing; (Ham- King George's Field): 39 Fieldfare; (Ham Lands LNR): 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, Coal Tit (Spencer Neal) *Richmond Park: male Ring Ouzel still present early PM amongst group of 4 Oak trees S of Ham Cross plantation (Louis Freeland-Haynes). No sign of said Ouzel by early evening, 1 male Northern Wheatear ( Riding Ring), 1 Stonechat, 3 Kestrel, calling Little Owl (Bill Dykes). Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (f) + 2 treecreepers in Ham Cross Plantation (3pm) but no sign of ring ouzel. 11 waxwings in Isabella Plantation (Dale Hammond). Reed Bunting (m) in Hawthorn Valley (Linda Ashken) *Southgate: 3 Siskin in garden. Good record for this part of London and in April. (T Donegan and B Huertas). *South Harrow: Mixed flock of about a dozen Siskin & Goldfinch in South Hill Avenue (Michael Robinson) * Spitalfields Market/Leyton marsh: Woodcock 08:45 circled then flew low North. (Paul Whiteman) * Staines Reservoir: 1 Long-tailed Duck (S. Basin), 1 Slavonian Grebe (S. Basin), 1 Red-throated Diver (S. Basin until 08.05 when it flew & dropped down onto KGV1 Res), 1 Red Kite, 1 Little Ringed Plover. (Bob Warden, A. Luscombe, et al); 4 Little Ringed Plover & 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Wheatear, 7 Fieldfare & Green Woodpecker (Don Nicholson); Red-throated Diver '''flew above level of KGVI briefly around 17:30, 7-9 Little Ringed Plover, 40 + Goldeneye (Nick Croft) * Trent Park: 5 Mute Swan, Teal (m), 15 Tufted Duck (10m 5f), 4 Canada Geese, Pochard(f), 2 Cormorant, 2 Song Thrush ( Pete Lowman). * Totteridge Valley: c550 Starlings at Ellern Mede Farm; c230 Redwings (110 Frith Manor, 70 Highwood Hill, 50 Ellern Mede); c150 Fieldfare (30 Highwood Hill, 120 Ellern Mede); Siskin; 33 Lapwing (inc. 32 over); c60 Common Gull; 12 Black-headed Gull; Little Owl; Sparrowhawk; 12 Teal at Darlands Lake; 2 Mandarin; 2 Blackcap (Ian Ellis). *Upper Norwood: 18 Waxwing in trees in Telford Close and feeding on few remaining berries behind flats on St Aubyn's Road @ 13:50 but not there at 17:10 (Andy Holden) *Victoria Park, E3: 70 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush and 33 Blackbirds among 40 spp (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow E17: 20 Waxwings feeding on cotoneaster berries in back garden of house on Farnborough Avenue. Spooked by sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian geese over (Caroline Nash). * Walthamstow Marsh: Small party of Siskin, some singing in area backing onto filter beds (Paul Whiteman); Also 1 Wheatear, 1 House Martin (Marcus Mitchell). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: 3 Avocet, 1 Curlew (Stuart Fisher); Lockwood: Wheatear & Curlew; West Warwick: Slavonian Grebe (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: '''Little Ringed Plover on Police scrape from 10:00 onwards, 7 Linnet, 10 Fieldfare, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft et al) *Wanstead Park: sizeable group of Siskins singing and feeding (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Wanstead, private garden: 2 m Siskin (Chris Legge). *Wormwood Scrubs: singing Chiffchaff (1st of the year), m Stonechat, 2 Greylag Goose (over), 2 Mallard(over), c15 Meadow Pipit (inc 1+ Displaying), c4 Redwing. (The Scrubbers) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿